Sisters
by bugllly8
Summary: Cupid and Angel want to do want they want whenever they want, but they can't. That's why they hate Jack Frost. But will their hate provoke Pitch to come back and try to repeat history? Read to find out!
1. Introduction

'Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters, except for Cupid, Angel and Mother Nature. Enjoy!

**Introduction**

Baby Tooth rushed over the cemetery. Tooth had said that a little girl had lost her first tooth, and now Baby Tooth had the honor to get it! Just as she was about to leave the cemetery behind she heard a cry in the darkness. A baby's cry.

She rushed back to the cemetery. It was beginning to snow. The baby would be freezing if she didn't find it. Baby Tooth checked behind each grave. Then she found the baby. She flew closer. The baby was wrapped in white fur. As Baby Tooth landed gently on the baby, the baby opened its eyes, revealing beautiful hot pink eyes. The baby had very little hair, but you could tell it was going to be a chocolate brown. The soft skin was the color of cream.

Baby Tooth was wondering what the heck she was going to do when the little baby's eyes changed. They became a beautiful ocean blue, the hair turned black, and the skin became slightly darker. The baby began to giggle, but it sounded like a million little bells ringing in harmony. _This baby is one of us. _Baby Tooth realized. She flew up and chirped to some of her passing sisters.

The group of fairies carefully picked up the baby. What were they going to do with her? Sandy had no time to take care of the baby girl, and the story was the same with Tooth. Bunnymund would have time to raise her, but she would end up being like him. Then it occurred to them. North could do it. He could make millions of toys, and not to mention he had all of the elves and yetis to help him.

Baby Tooth and the others carefully flew to the North Pole, not even noticing that something was following them.

The second North saw the fairies carry in the small child; he knew who it was instantly. Man in the Moon had told him, and North was prepared to raise the baby. The fairies gently placed the baby in North's arms. North tickled the little baby, making her little laugh of bells ring again. "Ah, you must be Angel; The Angel of Music," He said. The baby's eyes turned pink and she instantly began to cry. "And you must be little Cupid; The Angel of Love." He chuckled.

**50 Years Later…**

"Uncle North! Uncle North! The elves took my bow again!"

"Yah; and they took my violin too!"

"Alright, alright; I'll get them back." North said. He grabbed the elves by their pointed hats and shook. A beautiful violin and a little bow dropped out of the elves hands. Two little hands grabbed their belongings. "How many times do I have to tell you? You do not take the girls' belongings." North growled at the elves. He placed them on the ground. They ran away as fast as they could.

A little girl with hot pink eyes and beautiful, wavy, chocolate brown hair, cream colored skin and wearing a red and white dress slung her bow over her shoulder. A light flashed and a little girl with curly black hair, freckles, ocean blue eyes, slightly tan skin and wearing a T-shirt and bellbottoms put her violin carefully in its case. Another flash of light and the pink-eyed girl was back.

"Can we go outside and play in the snow Uncle North? Please, please, please?" She said. Another flash.

"Oh, that would be so much fun! Please can we go outside?" The blue-eyed girl begged.

"Cupid, Angel, what are the rules?" Another flashed revealed a girl with curly brown hair, cream colored skin, a T-shirt and bellbottoms, and one pink eye and one blue eye.

"The rules are," The little girl said with the voices of two little girls. "No going outside without someone there to watch you, no tugging at the yetis all day asking to play, and we must take two hours of archery and three hours of music lessons."

"Right, and have you done that today?"

"No."

"Do you think I or anyone else can come outside right now?"

"No."

"Have you done your chores?"

"No." North nodded knowingly.

"Well then, it looks like you can't play in the snow today." The little girl ran off to do what she was told.

That night when the girls were in bed North told them a story. The story was about the boy who could do whatever he wanted, whenever he liked. The boy who could go anywhere he liked. North told them the story about Jack Frost, and that's how Cupid and Angel's hate began.

_I hoped you liked the Introduction. Stay tuned to hear what happens to Cupid and Angel!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The orchestra was playing O Holy Night. The elves were dancing in pairs with each other. A young woman wearing a rock star outfit conducted. Bright flashes suddenly burst over and over again.

Another young woman was dancing on the stage. The dancer wore red Toms that matched her lips. Her pink shirt was slightly baggy on her slim body, but that just added to her beauty. Her white skinny jeans fit perfectly around her slender legs. A bow hung from her shoulder, but that didn't stop her from moving gracefully. Her eyelashes were a dark chocolate brown that made her hot pink eyes seem even brighter. Her hair reached down to her waist, wavy yet a beautiful milk chocolate brown that complemented her cream colored skin.

The conductor glanced at the stage and smiled. She settled her gaze back on the instruments, which were playing by themselves. The conductor's hair barely brushed her shoulders. It was as black as coal and extremely curly. She had slightly tan skin that blended smoothly with her pale pink lips. She also had a slim body; it was just slightly thinner that the dancer. Her black eyelashes matched her ocean blue eyes perfectly.

Both girls smiled, revealing pearl white teeth that just made Tooth mad with excitement. The dancer suddenly broke out singing, hitting some of the most impossible notes. The dancer twirled and twirled, not once stopping. The music stopped. The conductor bowed. The dancer curtsied. The yeti audiences applaud like never before. This was truly the best show the girls had ever put on. The girls ran backstage, the instruments disappeared.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Cupid, you were amazing! And the way you just started singing… Some of the best musicians in world would bow down to you now!" The conductor squealed.

"Angel, I wouldn't be anything without your amazing music. Besides, you helped me develop my voice ever since we were 50 years old." Cupid said. She glanced in the mirror and almost cried.

After concerts Cupid always forgot that Angel wasn't really next to her. It always felt like they were two different people because they changed and teleported so quickly. But after every concert she was reminded that Angel was inside of her. Sharing her body. Angel was Cupid's closest friend, and yet she sometimes felt far away.

Cupid walked over to the window. Man in the Moon was there, smiling down at her. "I hoped you liked the performance," Cupid whispered. "But I still wonder why it that we are like this is?" A flash of light and Cupid was gone. In her place was Angel.

"We know you do everything for a reason, but we still can't see why we have to share Cupid's body. What happened to mine?"

"That's what we wonder day and night, yet we can never find a conclusion. I know that love and music go together, but a lot of other things do to, like hope and wonder."

"North and Bunnymund are in charge of hope and wonder, but you don't see them sharing a body. They don't even share the same season!"

"Could you just tell us why we are like this? Why are we different from the other immortals? Why aren't we allowed to have freedom?"

"Why is it that everything we do isn't good enough to become a Guardian? How can we transform? How can we do the other immortals jobs as perfectly as they can?" Another flash of light revealed a girl with long wavy black hair, cream skin, freckles, pale pink lips, rock star clothes, and one pink eye and one blue eye.

"Why are we the outcast?!" The girls shouted into the night. Man in the Moon said nothing. He had never talked to the girls, so why start now? Cupid took control of the body.

"Thanks for not listening, again." She muttered. Cupid turned around and marched back to her bedroom, where another night of nightmares was possibly waiting.

Far, far away at Burgess Jack Frost was causing mischief…as usual. He had already frozen some woman's hose, dropped and handful of snow down a man's back, and had blown away a little girl's hat. He was just about to start a huge snowball fight when Sandy showed up. "Hey Sandy," Jack said with a mischievous smile. "What are you doing here at this time of day?" Everyone knew Sandy couldn't really talk, but Jack had gotten better at reading the symbols that appeared at the top of Sandy's head.

"So you just came back from another concert from the North, eh?" Jack jumped into the nearest tree. "How come I never get invited to those?" Sandy showed more symbols.

"Yah, I know. I would just pull a few pranks and get out of there, but who usually performs? What I've gotten from the fairies is that whoever performs is fantastic." Symbols.

"Cupid and Angel? Never heard of them. Are they new or something? No? They've been around for 287 years? Wonder why I haven't seen them. They live at the North Pole with North? Makes sense, but don't they ever come out? They do? Well, they're pretty good at hiding then. Hey, how about we go over and meet them? Bad idea? Hey, you should know by now that I do whatever I feel like, and right now I feel like meeting this Cupid and Angel." Jack had just gotten up when he saw the lights. The Northern Lights. "Isn't that convenient." He muttered. Jack took off with Sandy following behind in a golden sand jetpack.

Back at the North Pole, North was very upset. Man in Moon had told him to assemble the Guardians, but the reason was unknown. Tooth was already here, still sending fairies out to collect teeth. Bunnymund was there too, but he wasn't doing anything in particular. After all, it was fall. Sandy came in. "Ah, Sandy. Where's Jack? Oh, he had to go take care of some blizzard heading towards Paris? Understood. We'll just start without him." North boomed. "Now, Manny, what is all of this about?"

A beautiful blue ray of moon light slid across the floor. As it hit the center of the floor, it opened up, revealing the huge piece of crystal. "He's choosing a new Guardian." Tooth whispered excitedly.

"Ay, but what bloke is he choosing this time?" Bunnymund said. The crystal slowly began to show a figure. The figure had long wavy hair, and in the light one eye was darker than the other.

"Cupid and Angel." North whispered. Then he burst out laughing. "My little girls are finally Guardians." He cried. He turned to Tooth. "Go get them."

_Hope you liked the first chapter. Don't forget to R&R!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tooth shook Cupid and Angel's shoulder. "Come on girls, wake up!" She encouraged. They crumbled in reply and continued to sleep. "They must be having a dream." Tooth whispered. She turned to Baby Tooth. "Go get me a bucket of water."

Tooth dumped the bucket of water onto the girl's face. Cupid instantly took control, sat up and yelled, "He's coming!"

"Who?" Tooth asked. Cupid and Angel's dreams were always strange, but they had never woken up saying something.

"No one in particular, but Aunt Tooth why did you wake us up? It's an hour past midnight."

"I know, I know. Just get ready as fast as you can. Manny has something to say." That last bit made the girls instantly sit up and get ready. Angel quickly tamed her fuzzy main of hair, and then Cupid was changing out of her heart pajamas and changing into an outfit that looked exactly like the one before. Angel then switched from wearing guitar PJ's into wearing a country girl outfit.

"Ready!" They cried. Cupid took control and spread her wings, which were snow white, covered in feathers, and shaped to look like an angel's. Cupid zoomed out of the room, through the hallways, past the work area, and was about to fly past the Guardians when Bunnymund caught her around the waist. "Sorry Uncle E. Just got a little excited." Cupid chirped.

"That's all right ya little ankle biter, just calm down a bit." Bunnymund replied. Angel took over.

"So what's this all about?" Angel asked. Sandy flashed images as fast as he could. "Uh, Uncle Sand? I can't understand what you're saying when you go that fast."

"Angel, Cupid!" North boomed. "Today is great day!" Cupid took over.

"How come?" She asked.

"Because today you become Guardian!" Angel and Cupid took over at the same time. The elves began to play. Some of Tooth's fairies placed a garland of heart and music notes around the girls' neck. North opened the book. "Will you, Angel Melody and Cupid Heart…vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life - their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be."

"Yes! Yes we will!" The girls cried.

"Then congratulations, Angel Melody and Cupid Heart – for you are now and forever more…a Guardian!" North slammed the book shut. Cupid and Angel felt so excited. They had to do something to burn all of this sudden energy.

Cupid took control and rushed to the kitchen, where elves were baking (and eating) tons of cookies for North. "All right every one! We have a big celebration to get ready for. Group Number One: Start making a chocolate, carrot, coconut dream, and a sugar free cake stat. Group Two: Get to making the frostings for the cakes. Group Three: Go out there and set the places for everyone. Let's go, go, go!" She hollered. Angel made violins and violas appear, and then they began to play a merry tune.

"Let's keep it going people!" Angel hollered. She turned around. "You! Stop eating that cookie and get back to work!" She hollered at an elf. The elf dropped the cookie and ran.

Cupid took over and rushed outside to check on Group Three. She had just helped an elf from being crushed by a chair when she ran into someone. "Sorry…" She began, but then she realized who it was. It was the boy from North's story. The boy who could go where ever he wanted, whenever he wanted. It was Jack Frost.

"I take it your Cupid, right?" He asked. Cupid nodded. "Sheesh, I expected a tiny baby boy, not a beautiful teenage girl." He smirked.

"Excuse me?! Was that suppose to be a complement?!" Cupid snapped. She was right in Jack's face. "For you information mortals have the wrong image of me. And who are you to judge anyway?! Why are you even here?"

"Cupid, he's one of us." Tooth whispered.

"Say what now?!"

"That's right princess, I'm one of you." Jack snickered. "And to be honest I'm kind of glad I am." Jack leaned in closer. Cupid knew what was happening. She had seen this so many times before, and now her worst nightmare has been confirmed. Jack Frost had developed a crush on _her!_

"Uh, got to go bye!" Cupid said quickly as she sprouted her wings and took off. Jack smiled and followed her.

One thing you need to know about Cupid and Angel. They can use each other's powers when needed. At this time, Cupid used Angel's power to shrink down into the size of a fairy.

Cupid zoomed behind yetis, hid behind elves, disguised herself as a fairy doll, and had thrown countless elves at Jack, but she just couldn't shake him. _Hey Cupid, _Angel whispered in her mind. _Do you remember that old teddy bear we made into a house?_

_Yah, why?_

_North never gave it away. It should still be on the highest shelf above the toy guitars._

_Thanks Angel. I owe you one._

Cupid rushed towards the bear, hoping Angel was right. She managed to lose Jack for just a minute, and that was just enough time to unzip the back of the bear, slip inside, zip it back up and hope that Jack wouldn't find her. If he did, Cupid was trapped. She quickly climbed the steps that led to the eyes, which were used as windows. Cupid peaked out. Jack was right in front of the bear, looking around. He shook his head and headed back towards the Guardians, obviously giving up on his search.

Cupid waited until he was out of site, and then took off towards the kitchen. "Group One! We're going to need an ice cream cake too!" She hollered. A few of the elves looked frustrated, but they started the cake anyway.

A few hours later everyone sat down at the table. Angel passed out the cakes. North got a cookie crumble cake, Bunnymund got a carrot cake, Tooth got a sugar-free cake, Sandy got a coconut crumble, Jack got the ice cream (after getting a scolding from Angel), and the girls' shared an angel fruit cake. "Hey, where'd Cupid go?" Jack asked.

"She's right here." Angel said. Jack looked confused. Cupid took over.

"You know, some things aren't always what they seem you know." Cupid chided. She took a bite of cake, being careful to use all of her table manners. Jack shrugged and took a huge bite of cake. Cupid rolled her eyes and let Angel take over.

"So Cupid and Angel, what are your back stories?" Jack asked. Angel set down her fork.

"Why do you want to know?" She responded.

"Manny usually chooses us for a reason, and usually it has to do something with our other life." Angel sighed.

"Okay fine. We were both made into immortals in 1726, 13 years after you were made. On that night I was at a party. I had taken my little sister and brother with me, hoping that they would have a great time. But I was wrong. Someone had brought explosives earlier that day and hidden them. When the first explosive went off, everyone ran. I found my siblings hiding in a corner. They wouldn't come, so I sang to them. They were calm enough to come with me. We had just made it outside when the last explosive went off, and I was right next to it." A tear ran down Angel's cheek. Cupid took control.

"That same night I was babysitting a small baby far off the edge of town. There was a blizzard going on outside, but everything else was fine… until the house came tumbling down. I was able to save the baby, but the next household was over three miles away. I wrapped the baby in my jacket and walked to the next household. When the people took the baby from my arms, I instantly collapsed. They took me and brought me by the fire, but I already knew I was a goner. So I died right there. What's strange is that Angel and I died at the exact same time. Manny put Angel's soul into my body, but for some reason it made us a baby again. Baby Tooth found us in the cemetery, and then she and some of the other fairies brought us here. Everyone helped raise us, and in return we helped them with their jobs."

Cupid stood up and ran to her room. She carefully crawled under the bed, where a journal was hidden in the framing. She carefully pulled it out and sat on top of her bed. She opened it up and set a pen next to it. Then Angel joined her. "Sorry about yesterday," They said together. "Thanks for giving us this chance. But do you think you can give us a few tips on how to survive Jack?" The pen floated up and began to write by itself.

_Do not threat. You'll eventually get use to him. Just be calm._

"If you say so. Why did we become Guardians today anyway?"

_I cannot say much, but heed these words. History is going to try to repeat itself. Only you can stop that from happening._

"What do you mean?"

_You'll see._

The girls had just hidden the journal when Bunnymund burst into the room. "There's trouble at Tooth Palace mate. We need to go. Now."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cupid grabbed her bow and arrows from the wall. "Okay then, let's go." She replied. She ran down to the sleigh, where everyone except Tooth was waiting. Cupid hopped in.

"Bunnymund get in!" North said.

"No way mate. I'm not going to lose my cake. See ya there." Bunnymund disappeared into a rabbit hole.

"Oh well, YAH!" The reindeer took off. Cupid laughed as the sled went through the loopy loop and launched out into the sky. Jack stood up.

"Cupid, you've got to check out the view. It's amaz-AHHH!" Jack was suddenly blown off the sled. Sandy turned around, but Cupid didn't move a muscle.

"Don't look girl. Uncle E. told you about this joke. Don't turn around to see it he's okay." She whispered to herself. Cupid heard a quiet _thud _next to her.

"Okay, I know you don't like me, but that was just cold." Jack complained. Cupid smiled.

"Cold? I'd say it was appropriate for the situation." Cupid remarked. Jack scooted closer. Cupid had her bow off her should and loaded in a blink of an eye. "Scoot away or you're going to taste death." Jack jumped away.

"Hey, I thought your arrows made people fall in love."

"Some of them do. Some of them make people hate each other, and I have special ones that can kill you when it touches your flesh. Think you want to risk it?" Jack shook his head.

North chuckled and threw a snow globe. It exploded in mid air and showed the Tooth Palace, but it didn't look like it usually did. Nightmares were everywhere, and they were taking the teeth and the fairies! "Not again!" North shouted. Cupid sprouted her wings and took off. "Cupid! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to save the fairies!" She called back. She shrunk down into the size of a fairy and let a Nightmare eat her.

"Cupid!" Jack and North cried. Cupid grew back to her regular size, causing the Nightmare to explode.

"Okay girls, head over to the sleigh. Jack, Sandy and North will protect you. I'll save the others." Cupid commanded. The fairies nodded and zoomed straight towards Jack.

Cupid repeated this process over and over again. She was just shrinking when she passed out. Her body automatically grew back to normal size, but she wasn't waking up. Jack took a giant jump in the air and caught her. He landed on the sleigh, and then he carefully placed Cupid on the seat. "She must have used all of her energy." He muttered.

Sandy sent a small amount of Dream Sand at Cupid. She smiled and let out a sigh. "What's she dreaming about?" North asked.

"She's hanging out with someone, Angel I think. But they're two different people. They're also doing something. They're flying around the world, having fun. Cupid is shooting arrows like crazy, and Angel is sneaking into windows and kissing new born babies. Why?" Jack asked.

"Angel is Guardian of Music, a big job. Music can give anyone belief. Angel goes around at night and kisses babies so their eyes will be open to belief and music. Sometimes those babies grow up and give others belief. Others never stop believing." North whispered. They all looked at Cupid's dream, but something had changed.

Cupid was frowning and grunting, and she wouldn't stop tossing and turning. The sand was still gold, but Cupid obviously didn't like it. Suddenly the sand turned black, and everyone could see her nightmare. Cupid was holding Angel in her arms, crying. Angel wasn't moving a muscle; in fact, it didn't even look like she was breathing. Cupid gently lay Angel on the ground and turned around.

Pitch was behind her, smiling. He walked over to her and held her shoulder. Another figure appeared. Everyone realized it was Jack. Pitch pointed at Angel and then at Jack. Cupid took a strange looking arrow and aimed at Jack, who was walking closer. Cupid let the arrow fly. It was just about to hit the dream Jack when the real Jack shook her awake.

Cupid gasped. "Where am I?" she mumbled.

"We're saving the fairies, remember?" Jack whispered. Cupid stared at him for a minute, something flashing in her eyes, but then she turned away.

"I know what's going on. We need to find Tooth, and fast." Cupid announced. She tried to stand up, but she instantly collapsed into Jack's arms.

"You're in no condition to fight." North said. Cupid slapped Jack and stood up.

"Yes I am. Trust me; you're going to need me soon." Cupid sprouted her wings, preparing to fly. North instantly jumped forward and grabbed a feather. Cupid (against her will) began to shrink. "Hey! Let me go!"

"No. You must rest." North took off his hat, placed Cupid on his head, and quickly but his hat back on. "Magic proof." He said while pointing at the hat.

"You've got to teach me that trick." Jack said. North winced.

"Cupid, don't do that!"

"Let me out!" Came Angel's voice from the hat. "I can keep Cupid under control, just let me out!"

"Nice try, but I know that trick." North laughed. He landed the sleigh gently and climbed out. Tooth was flying all over the place, looking at all of the empty spots that once had memories.

"They took my fairies! They took the teeth!" Tooth landed gently on the ground. "Everything is gone."

"Not quite. Cupid was able to rescue most of your fairies." Bunnymund said. Suddenly all of the rescued fairies huddled around Tooth.

"Oh, you're all okay! Where are Cupid and Angel?" Tooth exclaimed. North tapped his hat.

"They used their energy trying to help. Right now they are taking a nice long rest."

"Against our will! Don't forget that it's against our will!" Angel shouted. North shook his head and frowned.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the big five," A voice echoed throughout the palace. Pitch appeared out of the shadows, frowning and shaking his head. "Why do you always have to get in my way? I just want what you have; to be believed in."

"Believed in? Ha! You want everyone to fear you, not to believe in you!" Jack hollered. Cupid frowned inside North's hat. Why did Jack get to be out there confronting Pitch while she had to sit on top of North's head and wait to be released?

Pitch smiled. "That felt good." He muttered.

"What did?" Bunnymund sneered.

"The wave of hatred. It just gave me little more power…" Pitch turned to North. "Why are the waves of hate coming from you, North?"

"Uh, I have stomach ache?"

"I don't think so." Pitch disappeared. Cupid began to stomp on North's head.

"Let me out of here!" She muttered. Then she felt the breath on the back of her neck. She slowly turned around. Pitch smiled down at her.

"Now who are you?" He questioned. Pitch put his hand on Cupid's shoulder, pulling her closer. A wave of fright rushed through Cupid. She began to shiver.

"Cupid Heart, Guardian of Love." She whispered.

"My, aren't you a pretty one. Tell me, why is it that you have hate if you spread love?"

"Jack Frost has always been free, while Angel and I have been forced to follow the rules our whole lives." _Stop talking!_ Angle screamed in Cupid's mind. _He's manipulating you! Fight back!_ Cupid slapped Pitch's hand and sprouted her wings. She began flying around the hat, avoiding Pitch the best she could. The fear in her heart gave her more energy to fly.

While all of this was taking place, North and the others were looking for Pitch. That's when North felt Cupid flying around in his hat. He slowly lifted up his hat… and BOOM! Cupid shot out like a rocket, Pitch close behind her. Cupid grew back to regular size, whisked by Sandy, and pulled an arrow from her quiver. "Everyone duck!" She called. She launched the arrow, its point heading straight towards Pitch.

Pitch grinned and sidestepped out of the way. "Is that the best you can do?" he asked. Cupid grinned back.

"Not at all." She answered. Cupid snapped her fingers and pointed at the arrow. The arrow turned around and head towards Pitch, who was ready to sidestep again. Cupid snapped her fingers again and the arrow multiplied until there was an army of arrows, making it impossible to escape.

Angel took over and sent a huge sound wave at Pitch. Pitch screamed and covered his ears, trying to block out the sound. The arrows met Pitch's flesh and there was a huge burst of light. When it was gone, Pitch was tied up and gagged. Angel simply smiled and flew over to him. She grabbed some of his bindings and carefully brought him over to the Guardians. "Don't you ever, and I mean ever, put us in that hat again." Angel said as she threw Pitch to the ground. North stared at her for a second and burst out laughing. Angel began to giggle too, and soon everyone (except Pitch) was laughing…until Pitch disappeared again into the shadows. "He sure is slippery." Angel muttered. She stood up. "Let's get back to the Pole and figure out how to get the teeth back."


	5. Chapter 4

**_Thanks for reading all of this! So far my story has gotten 146 views! I'm just worried that no one is following or giving any reviews. Make sure you review and follow so you can be updated!_**

**Chapter 4**

Angel sat down at the table with the other Guardians. "Why does Pitch hate you guys so much?" She asked.

"We kind of made it so no one would believe in him, so yah." Tooth answered. Cupid took control.

"We need to find a way to get the teeth back. Does anyone know where Pitch decides to hide?" Cupid asked. Everyone turned to Jack. He sighed.

"I've been there a few times, though I doubt that he'll make camp at the exact same place. Besides, no one would want to go there. It's practically a huge cavern in the ground with tons of bridges and dozens of cages hanging from the ceiling. There's a small version of the globe there too."

"So what you're saying is that it's a nightmare itself."

"Exactly." Cupid nodded.

"Has…has anything like this ever happened before?" She questioned. The Guardians stared at Cupid for a second. Sandy nodded.

"Sandy is right Cupid. Pitch has tried this before, but this time you saved fairies. Everything should be okay unless…" Tooth suddenly gasped. Everyone turned towards her, wondering if she was okay. Feathers lay on the floor at Tooth's feet.

"I…I think he has my fairies now." She whispered. Cupid looked around.

"Where did Baby Tooth go?" She asked. Cupid began to look for the fairy.

"Pitch must have kidnapped her while we weren't looking." Bunnymund mumbled. Cupid turned around.

"We have to find Baby Tooth. She must be so scared…" Jack placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get her back, don't worry." He said. Cupid smiled for a second, but then she slapped Jack's hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU WORTHLESS MURDERER!" She screamed. Cupid's face was bright red.

"Murderer? What do you mean by murderer?" Jack asked. Cupid was crying.

"Don't pretend you don't know what's going on! You saw my nightmare, I know you did! Whenever I dream I see possibilities of the future, and every known possibility includes you killing Angel!"

"Why do you care so much about Angel, huh?!" Jack shouted back. Cupid lowered her head.

"Because she has always been there for me when I needed someone there to comfort me. She knows all of my darkest secrets and keeps them safe. She is always there to protect me when I'm weak. She knows when I'm in danger and comes to my rescue. Without Angel, I wouldn't be who I am right now," Cupid whispered. She pulled an arrow out of her quiver and carefully shoved it into her arm. Calm and relief spread through her body as she put her arrow back in its place. "If I ever lose Angel, I would lose a huge chunk of my heart. If I had a choice between having Angel die or having me die, I would kill myself on the spot. I would do anything to protect my family," Cupid pointed a finger at Jack. "And you are not family, and you will never be." Cupid turned on her heel and walked to the library, but no one had the heart to follow her.

"I'm destined to kill Angel?" Jack was shaking his head. "Why would I do that?" Sandy shrugged.

"Jack you should go talk to her. She's just under a lot of pressure, and she's worried sick about Baby Tooth." Tooth urged.

"Why does she care about Baby Tooth so much?" Jack questioned. There was an awkward silence, then Bunnymund spoke up.

"Because Baby Tooth saved Cupid and Angel's life, mate." He whispered. He gained eye contact with Jack. "When the girls were nothing but babies, they had an extremely weak heart. If they panicked or got to excited they would have a heart attack and almost die. When Baby Tooth found them in a cemetery, Cupid was scared and panicking. It was only until seventy-five years later we realized there had been Nightmares in the cemetery. Baby Tooth had already taken the girls away when the Nightmares tried to attack them." Bunnymund was _almost_ crying. "If Baby Tooth had left them alone and continued her work, they would be dead right now."

"Cupid and Angel have tried to protect Baby Tooth ever since." North added. Jack nodded.

"Why do I have to go talk to her?" He asked.

"Jack, Manny has plans for you two that we can't tell you about. Could you please go try to be friends with Cupid? Angel used to hate you too, but she likes you just fine since you keep the cold away from babies the best you can." Tooth said. Jack got up and started walking to the library, but then he stopped.

"Does Cupid like snow?" He asked. Sandy nodded.

"Jack, you wouldn't believe how much Cupid loves snow. When she was little she would always want to go outside, but I was always too busy to go out with her. Then one day she stopped asking and did her chores from morning 'till night." North said. "I believe she gave up on having fun all together."

"Got it," Jack said with a smile. "Sandy, can you get her to come outside?"

While all of this was taking place, Cupid entered the library. It was quiet, calm, and full of good book, just the way Cupid like it. She walked over to the librarian, who was a female yeti, possibly the last female yeti. "Hi Georgia, how are you?" Cupid asked. Georgia talked in her native tongue, but Cupid could understand it.

"I'm fine dear. Is there something I can help you with?" Georgia replied.

"Yes. Is there a book about the Guardian history?"

"Yes, there is. Would you like me to get it for you?"

"That would be nice. Thank you." Georgia walked to the Forbidden Bookcase; a bookcase that was always under locks and keys. Georgia carefully took out a large book and handed it to Cupid. Cupid smiled and walked over to a nearby table to read. "Let's see here," She whispered. "Table of contents, here we go. The Creation of the First Guardians, How Pitch Came to Power, The Great Battle, The Quiet Age, The New Guardian, and there we go! What Pitch Did When He Was Back!"

Cupid flipped to the chapter and began to read. "Pitch took the teeth and fairies, broke Jack's staff, almost destroyed the Guardians, almost killed Jamie, and he killed…" Cupid stared at the next word with shock. "…Sandy." Cupid shook her head. Sandy couldn't have died because he was here now! "Jamie and his friends were able to bring Sandy back by creating enough Dream Sand from Nightmares." She read.

Sandy died? Cupid could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes. How could pleasant Sandy die? Angel took over. "We can't let this happen again." She announced silently. Cupid took over and agreed. Families protected each other, no matter what the consequences were.

Cupid had just returned the book when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was met face to face with Sandy. "Yes Uncle Sandy? What? You need me to go outside? Why? It's a surprise? Okay, I'll go." Cupid opened the window and flew outside. She started walking around, looking for the surprise. Then she sensed the snowball coming.

Cupid quickly turned around just in time to get a snowball in the face. She fell to the ground completely confused about what was happening. Then she began to laugh. She stood up and looked around. "Okay, who threw that?" She called.

"Well, it wasn't Bigfoot princess." A voice called behind her. Cupid slowly reached down and made a snowball. She quickly turned around and threw the snowball. It hit Jack square in the chest. "Nice shot," He called. "But you have just started a war."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"War?" Cupid asked. Jack smiled and nodded. "Oh crap…" She whispered. Jack swung his staff over the snow. Snowballs appeared everywhere, except by Cupid. "Jack Overland Frost, don't you dare throw those at me." Cupid ordered. She had just finished her sentence when she got a face full of snowball. Before she knew it another snowball hit her, and then another. Cupid spread her wings and tried to fly out of range, but Jack was a master at throwing snowballs.

Cupid flew in the most complicated ways she knew, but Jack was still able to hit her. Then Cupid remembered her powers. If only she could get one of Jack's snowballs. Cupid smiled and held still in the sky. Jack took this as defeat and threw snowball after snowball. The snowballs were about to hit his target when Cupid disappeared from sight. One second she was there, another she wasn't. Jack looked around, snowballs ready to fire. "Oh Jack, if only you could see invisible people." Angel whispered in his ear.

"Where are you two? Come out and fight like real Guardians!" Jack hollered.

"We are. We're hiding and studying the enemy, figuring out the best way to attack. Only problem is that if we get hit, we'll be exposed." Cupid said.

"Cupid! Why did you tell him that!?" Angel screamed. Jack pinpointed the sound and waited.

"Sorry!" Cupid cried back. Her voice came from the exact same place. Jack snickered and blew on his snowball, covering it with a thin coat of ice. He was just about to throw it at the arguing voices when something took it out of hand. Cupid was right behind him, smiling. "Thank you so much Jack! If you give me a minute I can make some Snowball Arrows!"

"How did you do that?" Jack asked. Cupid grinned. She sat down in mid flight and began to mess with the snowball and her bow.

"Angel can make sound come from anywhere she wants, and I can appear and disappear when I need to. I'm also very talented at inventing new arrows. I have arrows that turn into presents, make you fall asleep, kill you, make you fall in love, remind you of something important, give you hope, give you hate, that multiply, that turn into entangling rope, that give you sweet dreams, that give you Nightmares, that signals someone for help, that grow bigger, and now arrows that turn into snowballs after being shot!" Cupid explained. The snowball had disappeared, but Cupid's quiver had a blue and white arrow that was brand new. "And now, the real war has begun!" Cupid cried as she disappeared.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Jack complained. Cupid reappeared.

"Fine, but you can't try to knock out of the sky with Wind!" Cupid protested. Jack had tried it earlier, and now her wings were bruised and cold.

"Deal." Jack agreed. Then he threw a snowball that knocked Cupid to the ground. She had just gotten up when more snowballs came after her. Cupid tried to fight them off, but very quickly she was covered in snow from head to toe. Jack laughed and flew closer. Cupid was shivering like crazy. Jack gently wiped the snow from off her face. Cupid cheeks and grown light pink and she was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Cupid spread her wings and sat down. Jack got onto his knees and was about to say something when he realized the trap. He had just gotten up when Cupid began to flap her wings, creating a huge wave of snow. Now it was Jack's turn to be covered in the cold white powder. While Jack couldn't see, Cupid quickly flew high into the air, loading a Snowball Arrow onto her bow. Jack was shaking the last bit of snow off when she released the arrow.

Jack snickered as the single snowball flew towards him, but his smile slowly faded. The snowball was duplicating itself, and those snowballs were growing bigger and bigger. Jack barely had time to cry out in surprise when he was buried alive in snow. "And that," Cupid announced as she stepped on the mound of snow that had buried Jack. "Is how the war ends." She was smiling with triumphant glory when Jack pulled her into the snow. Unfortunately, Jack wasn't as strong now that he was weak. They two Guardians plummeted to the bottom, where more snow collapsed on top of them.

"We're going to need some help getting out." Jack mumbled.

"Ya think?" Cupid replied. _You like him, don't you? _ Angel giggled in her mind.

_Don't be stupid. I just don't hate him anymore._

_Sure you do._

_Shut up Angel. _Cupid turned to Jack. He _was_ pretty handsome with his messy white hair, his flawless smile, his gentle touch…

That's when Cupid realized she was holding Jack's hand. His hand felt like the snow; cold but soft. Jack was staring into space, probably not realizing what he was doing. "Jack?" She whispered. Jack turned to face her.

"Yah?" He answered.

"Thanks for giving me fun. Ever since I was fifty, I gave up on having any real fun. Instead I tried to be a perfect child, following all the rules and helping everyone out. I convinced myself that it was all really fun, but Angel kept telling me it wasn't true fun. I'm also sorry for the outburst about you …killing Angel. She's my best friend, and I don't want anything like Pitch or death to happen to her." Cupid sighed and smiled. Jack smiled too, squeezing her hand in the process.

"Don't worry, I understand that feeling."

"Who do you try to protect then?"

"You." Cupid could feel herself beginning to blush like crazy. No one had ever cared about her that much before. It was an amazing feeling.

"Jack, thank you. I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with, but I try to make everyone happy." Cupid was about to say more when Jack's lips brushed her cheek. Cupid turned to look at Jack. His eyes were the most amazing shade of blue she had ever seen. "Jack…" Cupid never got to finish her sentence. Instead, the snow above them suddenly disappeared, revealing Bunnymund and North looking at them.

"How are you two love birds doing?" Bunnymund snickered. Jack frowned and stood up, helping Cupid up in the process.

"You don't get to say anything Uncle E. How long did it take you to realize that Jack and I were buried alive in a mountain of snow?" Cupid replied back. Bunnymund instantly shut up.

"You too would make perfect couple." North added. Cupid flashed him a look that instantly made North turn pale.

"Let's go!" Tooth urged. "We need to collect those teeth!" Jack snickered.

"I bet I can collect the most teeth." He challenged.

"In your dreams." Bunnymund said.

"Everyone knows I collect most teeth." North boomed. Cupid sighed. What was up with boys and competitions? "Whoever collects most teeth will get Mystery Box, deal?"

"Deal." Everyone said.

"Don't forget to leave presents this time." Tooth warned.

"Hey, what's Cupid going to leave? All she can do is spread love." Jack said. Cupid groaned.

"Haven't you ever heard of Valentine's Day? People give chocolate to each other like crazy. I think I can manage." Cupid replied. "Let's get going already!" She took off and was out of sight in seconds.

"Sheesh, she's a fast one." Jack said.

"That wasn't her top speed either, mate. Her wings and the Wind are very cooperative, and Angel's sound waves make her gain speed by the second." Bunnymund explained.

"Come on! Cupid has a head start and Tooth has trained her to sense teeth too!" North shouted.

"Shouldn't she be disqualified then?" Jack asked. Everyone shook their head.

"How will she be able to carry big bag of teeth like me?" North asked.

"That's a good point, mate." Bunnymund agreed. Then they took off to find teeth as fast as they could.

Cupid smiled to herself as she left a box of chocolates behind Jamie's pillow. His tooth had knocked out while having a caramel apple. Cupid placed the tooth carefully in her pocket and took off to the next house. She had decided to work in a town of her choice, and if the others came by, they would have a little fun.

North jumped from chimney to chimney, collecting teeth as he went. North jumped down a chimney and reached a little girl's room, only to find Bunnymund placing eggs under the pillow. "Sorry mate, too slow." Bunnymund taunted as he fell back into a hole.

Jack carefully grabbed a tooth from a teenager's pillow. Apparently she had to get it ripped out, but she still believed. Jack was just about to sneak out something grabbed his hood. "You forgot to leave a gift." The teenager whispered with a smile. Jack left the house a few minutes later, his face covered in lipstick stains. Tooth flew past quickly, but stopped when she saw Jack. "Jack, what happened?" She tried to say as she giggled.

"Teenage girl woke up. She said I forgot to give her a gift, but then she kind of gave me one." Jack mumbled.

"I would wash that stuff off before Bunnymund sees that. My fairies told me he got a camera."

"What?"

"That's right, mate." Jack turned around and was blinded by a sudden flash. "That's a keeper." Bunnymund laughed. Jack frowned at him and let an ice beam shoot out of his staff.

"Don't you dare show that to Cupid." Jack growled. He grabbed the tooth that was in Bunnymund's paw and took off.

Cupid flew to the next town. She had just collected over a dozen teeth from an orphanage when she ran into Jack. "Jack! What happened to your face?" Cupid asked, trying very hard not to laugh. Jack had yet to wash off the teenager's lipstick.

"Don't. Ask." He said. Cupid handed him a tissue and flew off, turning invisible in the process. She quietly snuck into a little boy's room and took his tooth. She had just placed the box of chocolate under the pillow when he started crying. "Daddy." He whispered, tears running down his face. Cupid was beginning to cry also.

The little boy's name was Danny Peters. His father had died in a war two months ago. Cupid knew this because Danny had a strong connection to his father. It was so strong; Danny still loved his dead father. Cupid sat down on the bed and picked up Danny in her arms. "Come stop your crying, it will be alright," Cupid sang. Danny opened his eyes and stared at the kind pink eyes above him. "Just take my hand, hold it tight." Danny took Cupid's hands with his could little tan fingers. Cupid looked down at the green eyes below her. "I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry." Danny's blonde hair was slightly messy as Cupid combed her fingers through it. "Cause you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. Yes you'll be in my heart. Always." Cupid gently pecked Danny's head and tucked him in.

"Who are you?" Danny asked. Cupid smiled. For a nine year old boy, he had a good amount of curiosity.

"I'm Cupid. Danny, I know how much you miss your father, but you're doing the right thing. You still love your father. Don't forget to stop loving him. Where ever he is, I'm positive he's missing you too. He probably wants you to keep loving him, smile," Cupid tickled Danny, and he began to giggle. "Have fun," Cupid tried to dribble a nearby basketball but failed, causing Danny to laugh. "Dream," Cupid took a nearby piece of paper and a pen and drew a very detailed picture of Danny and his father. "Wonder," She folded the paper into a paper crane and it began to fly. Danny watched, his eyes the size of the basketball. "Remember," The crane landed on Danny's lap and unfolded itself. Danny stared at the picture. "And hope." Danny stood up and taped the picture on the wall above his bed.

"I will Cupid. I will always love my daddy." Cupid smiled.

"That's what I want to hear. Now let's get you tucked into bed so you can dream." Danny hopped into bed. Cupid tucked him in, told him a quick story about Bunnymund, and pecked his forehead. "Goodnight Danny. Sweet dreams." Cupid opened the window and waved good bye. She was about to leave when Danny asked a question.

"Cupid, will you visit me again?" Cupid smiled even wider and nodded.

"I'll visit whenever I can. I may bring some friends with me too." Danny smiled and yawned. He lay his head on the pillow and was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**So many views, but so little like, reviews, or follows. Don't ignore this message!**

**Chapter 6**

Cupid had just quietly closed the window when she realized someone was watching her. She turned around and saw the other Guardians staring at her with improvement. "Cupid, Manny made right choice when he chose you." North whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We've collected all of the teeth for the night. Let's see who won!" Tooth said excitedly. Jack pulled out a pouch the size of a basketball, extremely proud of himself. Bunnymund rolled his eyes and pulled a sack out that looked like it was holding twelve elves. Sandy laughed silently and pulled out a bag that was the size of North and filled to the brim. North pulled out a bag big enough to hide everyone in it.

"I win!" North said proudly. He was just about to do his happy dance when Angel took over with Cupid. They coughed loudly.

"We still need to show our collection." They said. Angel whistled and a huge sound wave came towards them. When it reached Angel and Cupid, it placed down a sack that could hold an elephant plus North and Bunnymund in it. The girls searched their pockets and place the remaining teeth in the sack, which was almost filled to the brim. "We win!" They cried. Angel took over and began to do cartwheels around the others, who were dumb founded.

"How many towns did you go to?" Bunnymund said in wonder.

"163 towns, 40 cities, 25 campsites, and 43 trailer parks." Angel replied.

"How did you get all of those teeth so quickly? Not even my fairies have collected teeth that fast before, and I have thousands of them!" Tooth squealed.

"Sound waves, arrows, and a lot of fast flying." Angel replied while messaging Cupid's wings.

"You're that fast?" Jack wondered.

"Yah and we weren't even at top speed. If we wanted too, we could travel around the world right now and be back in two minutes." Angel bragged. Jack shook his head in amazement. He was about to say something when Angel let out a gasp. She had just turned around and was ready to fly when a Nightmare streaked past, pushing Angel onto the roof. "Ouch." She mumbled. Jack quickly helped her up.

"Guardians, attack!" North cried. Everyone took off, following the Nightmare. Angel was able to keep up with it for a long time, but then she suddenly lost it.

Angel landed on a nearby roof and looked around. She had lost the other Guardians, and there wasn't a Nightmare in sight. "Melody?" A voice sounded behind her. Angel made her battle ax appear into her hand. "No need to get violent. I just want to talk, like civilized people." Pitch said as he walked out of the shadows.

"Let's admit Pitch, we're not people and there is no way in the universe you are civilized." Angel snapped back. Pitch shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't want to talk to you anyhow. I wanted to talk to Cupid." Angel gasped. When Pitch had said 'Cupid' his eyes had given a spark of admiration. _Did you just see what I just saw? _Angel thought to Cupid.

_Yep. Now the Boogeyman has a crush on me! Why can't it be you or something?_

_Because you're the prettier one, remember? I'm the tough one._

_Fine, but tell him I'm somewhere in China or something like that._

"Uh, sorry Pitch. Cupid's taking care of some romance business in China. She can't talk to you right now." Angel lied. Pitch chuckled to himself.

"Do you really think I don't know about your condition? The one body holding two souls. I know Cupid is in there, and I want to talk to her," Pitch suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Angel. He quickly grabbed her throat. "Now." He threatened.

"Never." Angel coughed. Pitch was just beginning to squeeze when a golden whip of sand wrapped around his wrists, causing him to let go. Angel fell to the roof and gasped for air. She turned to watch Sandy whip Pitch around and throw over the edge of the building. "Thanks," She called to Sandy. "Let's go take care of Pitch." Sandy nodded and quickly jumped off the roof.

Pitch was lying on the street, his face to the ground. He struggled to get up, but he eventually picked himself up. Sandy stomped towards him, his face filled with anger. "Okay, easy! You can't blame me for trying, Sandy. You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated. It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams. So I'll tell you what-"Pitch snarled and snapped his fingers. "-You can have them back." Angel gasped as hundreds of Nightmares appeared out of the shadows.

"Sandy, you get Pitch while I take care of the Nightmares." She commanded. Angle threw her battle ax, hitting eleven Nightmares, and then it returned to her hand. "Bring it on Pitch!" She hollered. Her other battle ax appeared into her other hand. Angel started throwing her axes left and right at Nightmares while Pitch got on one and flew off, Sandy close to follow.

Angel became so busy with fighting the Nightmares in front of her that she didn't notice the ones that were coming from behind. The first Nightmare had just reached her when it exploded into dust. Angel quickly turned around to see the rest of the Guardians helping her. She turned back and continued to fight.

Angel quickly glanced up at Sandy, who was surrounded by Nightmares. _Angel!_ Cupid screamed. _That's how Sandy died! He was fighting Nightmares while Pitch came from behind and shot him in the back!_

_Cupid, trade me. I'm getting tired._

Cupid quickly took over and flew as fast as she could towards Sandy. Pitch had the horrible arrow ready to fire. Cupid flew with a sudden burst of energy as she readied an arrow herself. She watched in sick horror as Pitch let his arrow fly. "NO!" Cupid screamed as she flew in front of Sandy. The arrow pierced her stomach, not Sandy's back. Cupid quickly shot her arrow at Pitch, causing him to fall of his Nightmare. Cupid couldn't find any energy to keep flying. She felt herself falling to the ground. "Families protect each other, no matter what the consequences are." She whispered.

Cupid turned herself around and watched as the ground came closer. She was just above the first roof when something caught her and carried her to the ground. She felt the thing carefully placing her on the ground. Cupid looked up at her rescuer and came face to face with a Nightmare. "What?" She whispered. Pitch appeared out of the shadows and kneeled next to her. He put his hand on the wound in her stomach, causing her to flinch. But then she felt the sand leaving her.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Why are you saving me?" Cupid asked.

"I don't want you to die." Pitch answered. Cupid watched in amazement has her wound began to heal very quickly. Soon there was nothing left to prove she had been hurt except her ripped shirt. "I want to make a bargain with you." Pitch said. He helped Cupid get up. "I want you to do something for me, and in return I won't kill Sandy."

"What do you want me to do?" Pitch was about to say something when they heard Jack calling for Cupid.

"We'll have to talk later. The entrance to my home is 40 miles south of the Empire State Building don't disappoint me." Pitch melted into the shadows with the Nightmare. Cupid stared at the shadows, shaken by what she just heard.

"Cupid!" She quickly turned around was almost knocked to the ground. Jack hugged her like she was about to die. "What happened?" Jack asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Cupid whispered. "Take me back to the Pole right now please." Jack nodded and clung her next to his body.

"Wind! Take us to the Pole!" The Wind suddenly picked up, and Cupid and Jack disappeared into the night.

Pitch had witnessed the whole thing. Cupid had lied to Jack; that must be a good sign. "Well Frost," Pitch whispered to himself. "Looks like I'm going to win the small battle."

Back at the Pole Bunnymund was frantic. He kept standing by Cupid non-stop and he wouldn't put his boomerangs away. "Uncle E. I'm fine. I don't need a body guard." Cupid complained. Bunnymund had never been this protective before. It was kind of weird.

"Bunnymund, leave the poor girl alone." North ordered. Bunnymund grumbled in protest, but he walked across the room and leaned against the wall. Cupid sighed and let Angel take over. "Angel, what happened?" North asked gently.

"He was there." Angel whispered. She raised her head and faced the Guardians. "Cupid's in danger. We have to protect her at all costs."

"What's after her?" Tooth urged.

"Pitch. I don't understand why, but he's fallen in love with her. After Cupid got hit with Pitch's arrow, she lost all of her power. She was going to die, but Pitch sent a Nightmare to save her. Then he healed her by taking away his sand from her body. I think they talked about something, but Cupid blocked me out. All I know is that Pitch is after Sandy, and that's it."

"Go to your room." Bunnymund ordered.

"What? Why?"

"That's probably the safest place you'll be. We'll position someone by the window and door at all times. Someone will also be in the room with you. We can't let Pitch get a hold of you or Cupid." Angel stood up.

"Why is it so important to keep us safe? That's all you've ever done, protect us. We're not little girls anymore Bunnymund!" Angel yelled. Bunnymund looked hurt. Angel had never called him by his name before. It had always been Uncle E. "We can take care of ourselves! Didn't you see us fight those Nightmares? Didn't you see Cupid comfort Danny? Didn't you see me chase that Nightmare down? And if that isn't enough, Cupid and I have been able to take care of Pitch. Twice!"

"You mean after he nearly strangled you and shot Cupid?" Bunnymund challenged. Angel shut her mouth.

"We are not going to stay in our room, and that is final." Angel sprouted Cupid's wings and flew out an open window.

"Jack, follow them. We're going to have to contact old friend." North said. Jack nodded and took off after them.

Angel wiped away her tears. It was not fair. Just because Cupid had to be protected meant that she had to be protected too. Didn't anyone realize that she could use two battle axes like a pro? Didn't anyone realize that she was the one who kept Cupid out of danger? Angel had always been in Cupid's shadow. Everyone believed in love, but people took music as something made to entertain them. Angel began to quietly sing to herself.

"I hope you know. I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I; we've got some straightening out to do. And I'm going to miss like a child misses their blanket, but I've got to get a move on with my life. It's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry." Angel sang quietly. The cold snow stung her face, but she kept flying, singing sad songs to herself because she knew every single one.

"Cause you had a bad day, you take it one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around. You said you don't know, ya tell don't like. You're working a smile and you come for a ride. You had a bad day, you kind of don't lie, you're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day. You had a bad day." Angel flew pass a crying child.

"Tell my mother, tell my father; I've done the best I can. To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand. I'm not angry, I'm just saying, sometimes good bye is a second chance." A newlywed couple walked through Angel. They were arguing.

"You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down. I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper." Angel passed by a window with a dying grandmother in it.

"This can't be the real world now. I don't believe it when I can't see the truth. Welcome to the real world now, the old carried in only to poison the youth. Am I, the only one who thinks it's tragic? Cause I know, this can't be the real world now." A man was robbing a little girl's purse while the little girl lay on the ground, crying.

"Angel!" Someone called from behind. Angel turned around to see Jack flying after her.

"What?" She whined.

"Please calm down. We're just trying to keep you safe."

"I can keep myself safe!"

"Yah, but think about this. If Cupid dies there won't be any love. If there isn't love there isn't marriage. If there isn't marriage…"

"…There's no way to continue the human race." Angel finished. Angel face palmed herself. "Of course! Everything is in a cycle! Cupid helps produce the humans, I give them belief, and the Guardians keep the belief going so the children's hearts will be open for Cupid to work with! If anything happens to any of us, the cycle is broken and everything falls to pieces!" Angel turned to Jack. "Thank you so much for making me realize that Jack!" Angel exclaimed while she gave Jack a bone crushing bear-hug.

"You're welcome. In return please don't kill me." Jack gasped. Angel stopped her hug.

"Sorry."

"That's okay. Come on, we have to get you to your room." Angel's smile disappeared.

"And it's back to that stupid plan. I can protect myself just fine!" Jack shook his head.

"North knew you were going to say that. Okay Nature, your turn to deal with this!"

"Nature? As in, _the_ Mother Nature." Jack nodded. Before Angel could even blink a nearby tree reached out and entangled her. "Hey! Let me go!" Angel cried. The tree began to sink into the ground. "Jack, so help me if you don't get me out of this I'm going to kill you!" Angel screamed.

"Hey Nature, be careful not to scrape her up." Jack called.

"I know. North made that very clear." A beautiful voice came. Angel stared at the woman at the base of the tree. The woman's hair was a beautiful auburn, her skin was almost white, her eyes were blue the same blue as Angel's, and her body looked strong and sturdy. Mother Nature wore a crown made out of spring roses, bracelets made of autumn leaves, a summer dress that moves like the ocean, and winter boots made from ice. On her shoulder was a small dove that looked extremely innocent, but if you knew Mother Nature, that dove could turn into any animal possible.

"Angel, I expected a lot more from you." Mother Nature chided.

"Oh, shut up Natalie." Angel barked. Natalie shook her head in disappointment and snapped her fingers. The tree finished sinking into the ground. Another snap of her fingers and the big hole disappeared.

"Come on Jack; let's get back to the Pole before the tree gets there." Natalie sighed. Jack nodded and took off, Natalie close behind on a cheetah.

Angel gasped for air and spat the dirt from her mouth as the tree resurfaced next to her bedroom window, which was open. The tree carefully place Angel on her bed and shut the window. "You think that's going to stop me?" Angel screamed. She ran to her bedroom door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Sorry mate, you aren't escaping from us this time." Came Bunnymund's voice from behind the door. Angel kicked the door and heard a cry of pain from the other side. Angel rushed back to the window and tried to open it, but again, it wouldn't move an inch. Angel looked out and saw a huge chunk of ice in front of the window.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Angel screeched. She and Cupid were completely trapped, and there was no way out. Period.


	9. Chapter 8

**Please send in reviews! I'm running low on adventures for Cupid and Angel! Please help or this story is going to stop short!**

**Chapter 8**

"You can't just keep us locked in here like animals!" Angel screamed at the door.

"Angel, you need to understand. Cupid is the most important part of the cycle…" Tooth begged.

"Oh, so I'm not important? Nice to know that no one cares about me."

"That's not what I meant…"

"That's what everyone thinks! 'Oh look, there's Angel. Let's pretend that we care about her so she won't realize that everyone takes her as a loser. Don't forget to hide the fact that no one believes about her or has even heard about her. They just take music as something to keep their ears busy!' Admit it, it's true!" Tooth didn't say anything. Angel pressed her ear against the door and heard sobbing. Bunnymund and Jack were trying to comfort the sobbing. Angel's anger melted away. How could she have been so rude to Tooth of all people? "Tooth?" Angel asked.

"Shut up Angel." Jack's voice came. "Don't you think you've caused enough harm already?" Angel took a step away from the door. Jack was right; she had caused enough trouble for everyone.

Angel flopped on her bed and began to cry into the pillows. "I'm a monster." She whispered to herself. Angel needed someone to talk to, but the Guardians were angry with her, the blocked window made contact with Manny impossible, and Cupid was asleep inside of her. Angel was completely alone. "Why can't I be like Cupid?" Angel asked herself. "Cupid is always on her best behavior, she never gets snapped at, she follows all of the rules, she can hold her tongue, and she can get along with everyone. What is wrong with me?" Angel couldn't even answer her own questions.

The next few days dragged on. North had made a new mirror that could transport food and only food. No one was talking to the girls, either out of anger or shame. Angel and Cupid watched countless movies and played even more games of checkers. They painted their walls, fixed the desk with the broken drawer, organized their journals, and even made a whole new wardrobe for Cupid, but nothing entertained them for long.

Every night the Guardians went out to collect teeth while Mother Nature stood guard at the door. She was probably the only one who told the girls what was going on at the outside world. Most of the updates were that Pitch had made no further attacks, but there was an occasional change. Like the fact that Jack and Tooth were dating each other. This brought Cupid to tears, and then anger. She made a dart board the shape of Jack and shot arrows at it regularly.

Even more shocking news was that elves weren't being goofy anymore. They had changed their colorful outfits into greys and blacks. Cupid and Angel were touched that the elves cared so much about them. They were able to request a visit from them, and all the elves came! All they really did was snuggle around the girls and sulked. "The elves have always liked Cupid and Angel; the reason is unknown to me." North told the others.

"It's because the girls treated them like family." Bunnymund replied.

"They basically act silly to impress them." Tooth added. Sandy nodded and flashed a picture of an elf, a broken heart and then a question mark.

"The elves are heartbroken about Cupid and Angel being locked up." Jack remarked. He and Tooth were sitting on a sofa, Jack's arm draped over Tooth's shoulders while Tooth snuggled close to Jack.

Cupid and Angel were watching Phantom of the Opera (it was Angel's favorite because she was mentioned a lot) when Cupid got an idea. _Hey, _She whispered in her mind to Angel. _Isn't there a note you can hit that shatters glass?_

_Yah, but it's very hard to hit. How come?_

_Well, I just happen to know that our _**window **_is made of glass and the Guardians leave every night to collect teeth._

_What about Natalie?_

_I think I have some Dream Sand in the closet._

_How will we get to her?_

_The elves will probably help us out._

_What if we run into the Guardians?_

_We fly as fast as we can._

_Okay, but why do you want to get out so badly?_

_To protect Sandy. Pitch offered me a deal that will allow Sandy to live._

_Okay. Let's request another visit from the elves_.

Two nights later the Guardians left to collect the teeth. Mother Nature was standing in front of the door when the elves brought her a glass of water. "Thank you." Natalie said before she chugged the water. As soon as she drank he lost drop she crumbled to the floor, fast asleep and dreaming about trees. One elf knocked on the door four times, signaling the girls that Natalie was asleep.

Inside the bedroom Angel was right be the window, waiting for action. She heard the door and quickly started to sing higher and higher. The window suddenly exploded, covering Angel with shards of glass. Angel quickly shook off the glass and flew out the window, her freedom finally earned. Cupid took over and quickly headed south, where Pitch's hideout was located.

Cupid flew over millions of houses and was just reaching the Empire State when she flew head first into Jack Frost. "Cupid? What are you doing out here?" Jack asked. Cupid looked around and saw mountains in the distance.

"Uh, got to go. Bye!" Cupid quickly said as she flew towards the mountains. Cupid tapped into Angel's powers and used the sound waves to go even faster.

"Cupid! Get back here right now!" Jack called.

"Not on your nelly. See ya back at the Pole." Cupid called back with an imitation of Bunnymund's accent. Jack slowly began to disappear into the distance. Cupid smiled with relief as she flew over a huge cliff, but then her wing suddenly froze. "Jack!" Cupid screamed with anger as she began to fall. She was about to hit the cliff with a huge possibility of death when Jack caught her around the waist. He landed softly on the cliff and flung Cupid over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "But me down you foul smelling lizard!" Cupid screamed.

Jack dropped her on the ground and froze her hands together. He made a snowball, whispered something into it, and threw it into the distance. "The others will be here any minute to help take you back." He said. Jack turned around to find Cupid shivering like crazy. He could tell she was trying to stop her teeth from chattering. "Too cold for you princess?" Cupid gave him a dark look and turned away.

"Can you defreeze my wing? I can't move it or feel it anymore." Cupid said without emotion. Jack quickly froze Cupid's feet to the ground. Then in one swift motion he shattered the ice with his staff. Cupid screamed in pain. Jack looked at her pained face and back at the wing, which was bleeding and had tons of feathers missing.

"Whoops." Jack said. Cupid tried to throw him another dark look, but that's hard to do when you have tears in your eyes. Jack picked up one of the feathers and examined it. It looked like a normal feather, but it was a lot softer. That's when Jack noticed there was a piece of flesh the size of a checker was stuck to it. "Sorry." Jack said. Cupid ignored him and tried to get to her arrows, but was pretty hard to grab one with your hands frozen.

Jack walked over and grabbed the arrow Cupid was trying to reach. "Is this the one you need?" Jack said. Cupid shook her head.

"That one makes you fall asleep and gives you Nightmares. I need the one that is black and red and has only one feather." Jack put down the sleep arrow and searched Cupid's quiver and found the other arrow. "Okay, now all I need you to do is stab it into my heart and then my wing."

"Uh, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, I made the arrow! It heals anything that I want it to. I made it so my heart has to touch it first or someone would steal it." Cupid snapped. Jack shook his head and slowly sat in front of Cupid. Cupid closed her eyes and waited. Jack carefully shoved the arrow through Cupid's clothes and flesh.

"Has it touched?" Jack asked. Cupid nodded. Jack pulled out the arrow. He was surprised when it came out glowing red and not covered in blood. Jack quickly walked around Cupid and stuck the arrow through her wing. Cupid let out a huge sigh of relief as her wing stopped bleeding and grew new feathers. Jack put the arrow back in the quiver and sat next to Cupid. Cupid scooted away. Jack sighed. "Are we really back to this again?" He asked. "I thought we were friends."

"Friends don't lock their friends in a room and date their aunt while their backs are turned." Cupid replied.

"Who told you I was dating Tooth?"

"Mother Nature."

"Why do you even care?" Cupid turned with anger to face Jack.

"Because I used to like you a lot, but that changed when you started dating Tooth and snapped at Angel. Do you know what you did to her?"

"No…" Cupid's eyes seemed to be on fire.

"You brought her down. All she has done for the last two weeks is cry and now she calls herself horrible names. She isn't believed in Jack. No one has even heard of her! All they think is that music is something for their enjoyment. No one realizes that music makes them believe and see things they couldn't before."

"Hey, I didn't mean to do that to her." Jack snapped back. But then he realized what Cupid had said. "Wait, did you say you like me?"

"I used to." Jack smiled. He leaned in closer, but then he jerked back in surprise. Cupid had somehow melted the ice from her hands and feet. "Hey! How did you..?" Jack never got to finish his sentence.

"I healed my cold hands and feet by adding extra heat. Have rotten Nightmares Jack." Cupid thrust the arrow from earlier into Jack's stomach. Jack instantly fell to the ground and was fast asleep. Cupid picked up his staff and froze his hands and feet to the ground. She placed the staff just out of his reach and flew off.


	10. Chapter 9

**Please don't be upset with this chapter. It might be the longest one yet, but it explains a lot about Cupid and Angel. I'm trying my best not to cry.**

**Bunnymund: Poor ankle biter, I think we've pushed her too hard.**

**North: She agreed to tell Cupid and Angel's story.**

**Me: I'm sorry, I just can't help it! (Begins to sob.)**

**Tooth: Oh, come here. (Embraces me with a huge hug.)**

**Me: Starting the chapter now. (I start to cry again.)**

**Chapter 9**

Cupid felt guilty about what she had done to Jack, but she had to protect Sandy. Cupid found the Empire State again, found south, and started to fly in that direction. "I need to do this." She whispered to herself. "It doesn't matter if anyone gets hurt; as long as it keeps someone from dying I'm going to do it." _I think you're being really brave. _Angel thought.

_Thanks Angel. I'm just so scared. What would Pitch want with me?_

_Don't think about that. Think about taking care of Sandy._

_I'll try. _Cupid whipped away her tears. She had a feeling deep down that she wasn't going home anytime soon, and she was going to miss the others; even Jack. Thinking about him made her heart ache like crazy, but she shouldn't care anymore. Jack picked Tooth and there was nothing she could about it. The one thing her healing arrow couldn't heal was a broken heart. Cupid began to sing Behind These Hazel Eyes to herself. "Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me. I used to stand so tall; I used to be so strong. Your arms around me tight; everything, it felt so right. Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong. Now I can't breathe; no, I can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on. Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend; just thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry. Behind these hazel eyes."

Cupid reached the forty mile point and descended next to a rickety old bed with a huge hole under it. Cupid carefully peeked down. She could see nothing but black. "It's too narrow for my wings, and it looks like it's too deep to drop down. How the heck am I supposed to get down there?" Cupid asked herself. She was about to head back to the Pole to grab some rope when the Nightmare came. It jumped right out of the hole and landed next to Cupid. It threw its head back, as if trying to get Cupid on its back.

Cupid took a gentle step towards the Nightmare, her hand in front of her to pet it. The Nightmare took a step forward and allowed Cupid to pet its black hide. "Did Pitch send you to get me?" Cupid asked it. The Nightmare nodded. Cupid quickly jumped onto the Nightmare. "Okay then, take me too Pitch." The Nightmare whinnied and jumped down the hole, Cupid holding on for dear life.

The Nightmare zoomed down the hole, through a tunnel, and then entered a vast cavern. Cupid gasped as she saw cages that were full of fairies hanging from the ceiling. Below was a huge pile of teeth containers. Jack had said when he had visited it had been endless tunnels and bridges, but Pitch had obviously made some improvements. The bridges had been torn down, the tunnels seemed to go farther, and there was medium sized castle in the middle. "Oh. My. Gosh." Cupid whispered as the Nightmare entered the castle, which didn't have a door.

The Nightmare stopped right in front of a hallway with a big, black door at the end. Cupid dismounted and stared at the door. Behind her the Nightmare took off, its task done. Cupid slowly walked towards the door, her heart pounding at the speed of light. The hallway had statues of Pitch down it, but that wasn't the creepy part. On the other side of the hallway were statues of Cupid. Every Cupid had a Pitch across from it. The first Cupid was on the floor crying, the first Pitch walking towards it. The second Cupid was looking over her shoulder, her eyes full of heart break. The second Pitch was looking at the floor. The third Cupid was standing up, her eyes full of hope. The third Pitch was shaking his head. The fourth Cupid had anger in her eyes; the Pitch across from her looked like he was explaining something. The fifth pair of statues showed Cupid drawing an arrow while Pitch pointed at something above. The real Cupid looked up and saw a Jack statue hanging from the ceiling. The sixth Cupid had her bow ready to fire, the sixth Pitch urging her to do it, and the second Jack holding his hands up and trying to explain something. The last statues showed a Cupid without an arrow, a Pitch smiling, and a Jack with an arrow in his chest.

"My Nightmare." Cupid whispered. Right above the door was a carving of a grave, the words 'JACK OVERLAND FROST 1712-2013' were written on it. Cupid fought to hold back tears as she looked at the ground. It had carvings of Angel on them, her head jutting strangely to the side. Cupid let her tears flow. Why would Pitch do this to her? The frightened angel pushed the door open and ran inside. She heard the door close behind her, but she didn't care. She just kept on running and running until she ran into something tall. Cupid wrapped her arms around it and began to sob. She felt arms wrap around her, but she didn't care what it was.

"It's alright; you're going to be safe now." Pitch whispered. Cupid finally stopped crying and looked up into the Nightmare-like face above her.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because you are with me now." Pitch answered. He pulled Cupid closer to him and began to stroke her hair. "How come it took you two months to get here?"

"The Guardians put me under house arrest. I was only able to escape today." Pitch grabbed Cupid's hand and was slightly surprised that it was cold.

"Why are your hands so cold? It's very warm down here."

"I met Jack on the way here. He froze my hands together and my feet to the ground, but I was able to escape." Cupid looked up into the golden eyes above her. "You said you wouldn't kill Sandy if I did something for you. What is that something?" Pitch smiled.

"I want you to stay here with me, forever." Cupid pursed her lips and thought about it. Was it worth selling her life to save Sandy's?

"Agreed." Cupid whispered. Pitch nodded knowingly and snapped his fingers. Two chairs made from Black Sand appeared next to them.

"Would you like to have a seat?"

"Yes. Thank you." Cupid sat down in the chair closest to her. Pitch did the same.

"Cupid, I wish to get to know you better. Would you mind answering a few questions?"

"Not at all."

"How many different kinds of arrows do you have?"

"24."

"How old are you?"

"Angel and I just turned 288 a week ago."

"What is your weakness?" Cupid took a deep breath.

"See this necklace on my neck?"

"Yes."

"Without it my powers don't work. My wings disappear, my arrows are like normal arrows, I can't use a bow, and I can't disappear. The only good thing that comes from taking off the necklace is that Angel can still take control, but that's only good for her." Pitch nodded.

"What is your greatest fear?"

"Shouldn't you know that?" Cupid asked back.

"Usually yes, but I can't tell with you. You're something completely different." Cupid blushed and looked at her shoes.

"My greatest fear is that no one will believe that I can protect myself. That's what my whole has been like; staying completely safe. When I go out to make people fall in love North has me wear a tracking device so he knows where I am. When I try to help the others they give me the easiest jobs to do. When Angel told them about you and me in that alley, they trapped me in my room. I'm scared that's how it always will be." Cupid was beginning to cry again. Pitch frowned and snapped his fingers. The chairs moved towards each other until they collided, turning themselves into a love seat.

Pitch drew Cupid closer and began to run his fingers through her chocolate brown hair. Cupid snuggled in closer. No one, not even Jack or the elves, had taken the time to talk about her worst fear. Everyone just wanted her to be happy and safe. Pitch was different from them. He made her cry and gave her a sense to run. Every time he touched her it sent a chill up her spine. Cupid didn't know why, but it felt so wrong and right at the same time. She felt happy until Pitch tried to kiss her lips. "NO!" Cupid screamed. She jumped up and hugged herself. That had been a close call.

"What?" Pitch asked. He was confused and angry; not a good combo.

"You can't kiss my lips, no matter how much you want to." Cupid explained nervously.

"Why?"

"Because bad things will happen. Occasionally it's something good, but that's super rare. The last guy to kiss me got ran over by North's reindeer, fell down one of Bunnymund's deepest tunnels, and almost died trying to escape the Bermuda Triangle!" Pitch shook his head.

"Aren't you being a little dramatic about that one time?"

"It's happened 63 times Pitch. Something good has only happened twice."

"Why did you kiss that many guys?"

"I didn't! It happens by accident every single time, except that one time with him. He made me kiss him."

"Who?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

"Come one, you can tell me. Who else can I tell?" Cupid sighed and whispered something. "What?" Pitch asked.

"I said…" Cupid mumbled something.

"I can't here you." Pitch said in a taunting voice.

"BUNNYMUND! Bunnymund kissed me okay?" Pitch couldn't help but chuckle.

"What happened to him? Did he fall in his colorful river?" He joked. Cupid smiled.

"He got a curse. Because of the kiss is looks like he does now." Pitch flinched.

"You mean the Kangaroo didn't look like a bunny from the beginning?" Cupid nodded.

"He was actually okay with it. It helped him get into character as the Easter Bunny." Cupid explained. It was getting very obvious that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Why does your hate give me power?" Pitch continued. Cupid sighed.

"Have you ever heard of Maleficent?"

"I knew her quite well. Why?"

"When Manny created me he killed Maleficent at the same time. She spread hate everywhere. Right before she died she cursed me. My hate would bring villains power, but if I ever showed affection to someone who wasn't family, that someone would be cursed. That's why my kisses are cursed. Hugs don't count, but it's always the kisses." Cupid was about to say more when she and Pitch heard something.

"Cupid!" Came the voice again.

"Guardians, how did Jack find me?" Cupids groaned. She turned to Pitch. "If Jack finds me he'll take me straight back to the pole. What am I going to do?" Cupid turned back to the door listening silently. She was only slightly aware that her necklace was gone until something else wrapped around her throat. Cupid fell to the ground, trying her hardest to breathe.

"Stay here and listen." Pitch answered with a wicked grin, the ruby necklace in his fist.


End file.
